fallacy
by raanemone
Summary: Kadangkala, satu kata saja mampu meluluhlantakkan sebuah hati yang telah susah payah direngkuh; dan Kuramochi tak berniat sama sekali menyakiti perasaan Haruichi di hari spesialnya. kuraharu. for Kominato Haruichi's birthday.
Panas terik matahari, sulitnya menarik napas, konsentrasi begitu tinggi, dan juga aroma kemenangan yang pernah Kuramochi Youichi nikmati selama dua tahun terlintas kembali saat dirinya sengaja mengambil jalan pulang melewati lapangan _baseball_. Sekarang ia sadar di mana posisinya; harus berjuang keras untuk lulus dengan penuh kebanggaan sebagai murid SMA Seidou, meskipun beberapa universitas telah meliriknya dari permainan _baseball_ -nya.

Sekiranya ada rasa lelah, penat, serta frustasi harus berhadapan dengan buku dan soal yang tak pernah ada habisnya. Padahal baru dua minggu dirinya bersungguh-sungguh menghadapinya dan berniat fokus dengan melupakan segala hal yang tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan akademik. Namun niatnya luntur ketika mendengar teriakan yang sangat familiar dari tepi lapangan. Sawamura Eijun yang melempar dari _bullpen_. Penuh semangat, berisik, dan terlampau menyebalkan baginya.

Ingin rasanya Kuramochi menendang kembali salah satu adik kelasnya tersebut. Ingin rasanya Kuramochi mengajaknya bermain _game_ dan merusuhinya. Tapi pikiran jahil yang sempat terlintas itu hilang ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"You-san."

Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Kominato Haruichi tersenyum saat menyapanya. Degup jantung Kuramochi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Haruichi, seseorang yang spesial baginya, yang selalu membuatnya salah tingkah akhir-akhir ini. Ia berdeham guna meredam kekacauan dalam dirinya. "... Yo."

"Tak langsung kembali ke asrama?" Haruichi bertanya sambil mengikis jarak di antara mereka, diiringi Kuramochi yang kini sudah membalikan badannya.

"Tidak masalah, 'kan?" balas Kuramochi, tersenyum lebar dan menggelamkan kedua tangan di saku seragamnya. Ia memalingkan muka terlebih dahulu sebelum berujar, "Setelah latihan ... temui aku di tangga dekat lapangan B."

"... Eh? Ah—ya."

Belum Haruichi bertanya apa alasannya, Kuramochi membalasnya terlebih dahulu. "Aku ingin bercerita." Ada hangat menjalar di pipi mantan wakil kapten klub _baseball_ tersebut, juga pada salah satu _clean-up_ mereka.

Lantas Kuramochi pergi tanpa mengucap kata perpisahan seraya menutup mulutnya, meninggalkan Haruichi yang masih bertanya-tanya atas tingkah seseorang yang istimewa baginya.

.

.

.

 **Diamond no Ace** © **Terajima Yuuji**

 **Warning(s)** : out of character (as always, yes.) shounen-ai. typo(s).

Birthday fict for Kominato Haruichi. Happy birthday, dear!

.

.

.

 **fallacy**

Percayalah, tak pernah sekalipun kuragukan tiap sentuh hangat darimu. Jika suatu saat nanti hati ini mulai goyah, maukah kau selalu di sisi, untuk tetap merengkuhku erat?

.

.

.

Sinar jingga keemasan mendominasi langit hari ini. Udara yang Kuramochi rindukan menemaninya bersama kertas yang telah dibolak-balik sedari tadi sembari menunggu Haruichi. Tidak terlalu lama, sebenarnya, tetapi Kuramochi bukan seseorang yang sabar menunggu.

"You-san!"

(Hatinya merasa lega karena tak perlu lagi membuang-buang waktu menunggu ketidakpastian, dan ia akan mencamkan pada dirinya agar tidak lagi membuat janji dadakan seperti hari ini.)

Ia melambaikan tangan, memberi isyarat kepada Haruichi untuk segera duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu mengangguk paham.

Haruichi tidak mengerti akan kemauan Kuramochi yang tiba-tiba memintanya kemari. Wajah lelahnya merupakan hal pertama yang ia tangkap. Sedikit rasa bersalah menghampiri, padahal masih banyak tugas yang bisa ia lakukan daripada menunggunya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," ujarnya saat duduk tepat di sebelah Kuramochi.

Gelengan kepala dari Kuramochi sebagai respon. "Aku yang memintamu ke sini, santai saja."

Haruichi menunduk malu. Tetap saja ia merasa bersalah karena (mungkin) sudah menghabiskan waktu berharga Kuramochi. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan atau menebak alur topik yang hendak Kuramochi sampaikan.

"... Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," gumaman Haruichi mungkin terlalu lirih bagi Kuramochi, tetapi menurutnya, ucapannya cukup untuk memastikan keadaan dirinya.

Haruichi memutar otak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai dan mengusir keheningan sore yang hampir diganti oleh terangnya rembulan. Napas pelan dihembuskan, "Bagaimana dengan persiapan ujianmu, You-san?"

Si bungsu Kominato itu tak mengira kalau pertanyaannya akan menimbulkan desahan begitu berat dari mantan wakil kaptennya itu. Rasa bersalah kian membesar dalam hati Haruichi. "Ah—maaf kalau pertanyaanku terlalu memberatkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak."

Bibir itu mengulas senyum kecil. Haruichi tahu pemuda di sebelahnya tengah kalut. "Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku, You-san."

Kedua mata Kuramochi melirik tangan Haruichi yang tertangkup di pangkuannya. Perlahan, ia meraihnya dan menautkan jemari mereka. Ada seringai tipis di wajahnya begitu menyadari wajah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu memerah.

"Mungkin …," tautan jemari itu kian erat, "aku sudah lelah menjadi murid kelas tiga."

Tawa lirih lolos dari kedua bibir itu, "You-san ingin kembali menjadi murid kelas dua, begitu?"

"Heh, boleh juga," Kuramochi tergelak, tangan yang tadi sempat menggenggam tangan Haruichi, kini beralih untuk mengusap pelan helai merah jambu itu, "tapi kau tetap kelas satu, jadi kita bisa selalu bersama."

Haruichi tersenyum. Telapak tangan yang lebih kecil itu menyentuh lembut pipi sang kekasih. Dua netra emasnya tak berpaling dari mata Kuramochi, "Waktu tak akan menghentikan lajunya walau sejenak, You-san, apalagi melangkah mundur. Yang harus You-san lakukan hanya terus berjuang mengikuti tiap detiknya."

Kuramochi terdiam, tak mampu berpaling dari tatapan teduh itu. Ada perasaan hangat yang merasuk seiring dengan tiap frasa yang terlontar dari mulut Haruichi. "Begitukah?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Bibirnya masih belum lelah menyunggingkan senyum untuk orang terkasih di depannya, "Bukankah ada saat di mana You-san merasa tak akan bisa bertahan, tapi ternyata kau mampu bertahan? Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, dan jika You-san merasa tak cukup kuat untuk berdiri … masih ada aku yang bisa kau jadikan tempat bersandar."

Paras yang merona itu mampu menciptakan senyum yang kian lebar di wajah Kuramochi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Haruichi dan terkekeh, "Ternyata kau berbakat juga, ya, untuk menjadi seorang motivator."

"Y-You-san!"

Kuramochi tak berhenti tertawa, meski pemuda di sebelahnya begitu salah tingkah. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang kekasih, "Tapi terima kasih, Haruichi. Setidaknya, jika kau ada di sini, aku tak perlu khawatir akan tamat di tengah jalan."

Haruichi kian erat menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu. Wajahnya tertunduk, dan kedua tangannya memainkan satu tangan Kuramochi yang ia genggam. "Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Bukan aku yang bilang," Kuramochi menggenggam lagi tangan yang bermain di sela jemarinya, "realitanya seperti itu."

Haruichi memilih diam. Ia merasa tak pantas membantah perkataan Kuramochi karena ia belum pernah merasakannya. Dia membiarkan keheningan di antara mereka, menjadi latar suara seraya mengiringi mentari yang hendak bergilir dengan rembulan.

"Hei," Kuramochi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Haruichi, "apa tahun lalu pun Ryou-san juga sepertiku?"

"T-tentu saja," Haruichi berkedip, tak mengira pertanyaan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Kuramochi, "hanya … Aniki tak banyak mengeluh seperti You-san."

"Ugh. Setelah memberi motivasi, kau malah menyindirku begini."

"Maafkan aku," Haruichi terkikik. Ada rasa puas bisa sedikit menggoda pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu, "tapi, Aniki memang bukan orang yang akan menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan—tidak seperti You-san. Aku … terkadang sulit menebaknya.

"Tapi karena aku telah mengenalnya seumur hidupku, meski sedikit aku bisa menyadari ketika ia nyaris putus asa seperti You-san saat ini. Walau ia tak akan mengatakan sepatah kata pun padaku, diam-diam aku lega karena ia tak menolak tiap ajakanku untuk bermain bola tangkap. Setidaknya, dengan begitu ia dapat menyegarkan pikirannya sejenak."

"… Dan kau sampai tak sadar kalau kalian sebenarnya mirip."

"Eh?"

Kuramochi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Haruichi, "Bisa menyembunyikan perasaan dengan baik, tapi nyatanya masing-masing dari kalian sanggup mengetahuinya satu sama lain."

Haruichi mengerjap dan tertawa pelan, "Mungkin karena kami saudara?"

"Mungkin ..."

.

.

.

Langit senja telah habis masanya dan kini berganti dengan angkasa hitam. Hanya ada satu dua bintang di atas sana, tapi sanggup untuk menerangi semesta karena rembulan memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan sempurna.

Baik Kuramochi maupun Haruichi masih belum beranjak dari sana. Keduanya masih betah duduk berdekatan dan saling menyandar satu sama lain. Angin malam belum mampu menembus hangat yang tersalur melalui dua tangan yang saling menautkan jemari.

"You-san," Haruichi mencoba untuk memecah keheningan, "kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Aniki? Apa kau merindukannya?"

Masih sunyi dan Haruichi cukup sabar untuk menanti jawaban Kuramochi.

"Hm, mungkin …," gumamnya.

Haruichi tersenyum—ia tahu Ryousuke mengenal Kuramochi lebih lama darinya, dan keduanya telah saling mendukung di tiap pertandingan _baseball_ selama tiga tahun. Sudah enam bulan sejak kakaknya lulus, wajar jika Kuramochi pun merindukannya.

"Haruichi—"

"Kenapa tak coba menghubungi Aniki saja? You-san merindukannya juga, 'kan?"

Kuramochi mendecih dan menyentil pelan dahi Haruichi, "Jangan seenaknya menjadikan aku alasan. Kalau memang rindu, hubungi saja dia."

"E-Eh?"

Ia menghela napas panjang. Tangannya mengusap leher dengan kikuk, "Tapi ternyata, aku memang harus menghubungi Ryou-san, bukan? Untuk memberitahukan hubungan kita."

"T-tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu, You-san. M-maksudku, kau masih harus fokus pada ujianmu, 'kan?" Wajah Haruichi memanas—bahkan hingga telinganya memerah.

Kuramochi terkekeh melihat paras Haruichi yang merona seluruhnya. Ia menangkup wajah yang memerah itu dan menuntunnya untuk menatap wajahnya. Tangannya menyibak lembut helai merah muda yang menutupi dahi. Tidak ada yang terlewat dari dua mata Kuramochi. Netranya merefleksikan sempurna iris emas yang tampak berkilau disepuh cahaya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan ibu jarinya lantas mengusap lembut bibir bawah Haruichi. Pemuda di depannya masih bergeming, tak mampu berkedip.

"Haruichi," napas yang berhembus ketika Kuramochi menyebut namanya dengan lirih menerpa wajah Haruichi. Dapat ia rasakan tangan Kuramochi yang lain kini menyisipkan sejumput helai rambut merah jambunya ke belakang telinga.

Obsidian itu belum berpaling. Masih betah bercumbu dengan emas yang tampak kian berkilau. Jarak keduanya nyaris terkikis. "Bolehkah?"

Tanya itu hanya terdiri dari satu kata. Haruichi tak butuh penjelasan untuk mengetahui maksudnya. Maka ia mengangguk pelan, dan wajahnya kian memanas mengetahui ada senyum yang terulas di paras rupawan pemuda di depannya.

Kuramochi tak membuang waktu ketika Haruichi menganggukkan kepalanya. Perlahan, ia mengikis jarak—hingga ia bisa merasakan deru napas Haruichi menerpa wajahnya. Jantungnya kian cepat berdetak. Sesak—namun entah mengapa ada hangat yang melingkupi dadanya.

Satu kecupan ia daratkan di pangkal hidung Haruichi sebelum akhirnya menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Kuramochi tak ingin tergesa. Ini pengalaman pertama Haruichi, dan ia tak mau menyakiti sang kekasih.

 _Harusnya aku lebih cepat mengatakannya._

Haruichi memejamkan mata erat kala bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Kuramochi. Perasaan yang telah lama menumpuk di dada membuncah seiring tiap pagut lembut yang diterimanya. Tangannya meremas pelan kerah baju Kuramochi, tak berani beranjak dari sana.

 _Bertemu denganmu adalah satu hal yang kusyukuri sepanjang aku hidup._

Kuramochi benar-benar memperlakukan Haruichi dengan lembut, menarik tubuh pemuda itu lebih dekat, menuntunnya di tiap kecup bibir keduanya. Dan ia mengakhiri semuanya dengan ciuman lembut di ujung bibir Haruichi.

 _Semua tak akan terjadi, jika tak ada—_

"—Ryou-san."

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Haruichi yakin telinganya tak pernah mengkhianatinya. Meski lirih, ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kedua tangan yang sempat bertumpu di pundak Kuramochi, perlahan beranjak dan mengepal erat. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga helai merah mudanya menutupi wajah.

"Y-You-san?"

Kedua mata Kuramochi membulat begitu ia menyadari kesalahannya. Namun ia terlambat. Haruichi terlanjur mendengarnya. "Haru—"

"K-kurasa, aku harus pergi. Toujou-kun dan Kanemaru-kun pasti sudah menungguku untuk latihan." Haruichi masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia perlahan mundur dan segera menjauh dari Kuramochi.

"Tunggu dulu, Haruichi."

Satu lengannya berhasil diraih, namun Haruichi bersikeras untuk pergi dari sana. Maka ia menepis tangan itu dan segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kuramochi.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi, You-san."

.

.

.

Kuramochi merasa bodoh karena kakinya tak dapat berpindah dari tempatnya terduduk. Netra miliknya terus mengikuti langkah Haruichi tanpa mengejarnya. Terhenyak seketika atas perbuatan serta kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Lembaran kertas yang tadi dibawanya menjadi sasaran pelampiasan amarah. Diremas, sama sekali tak rapi saat dipaksa masuk ke tas miliknya. Pikirannya terfokus satu hal, ingin segera mengklarifikasi atas pemikiran yang Haruichi tangkap.

Langkah Haruichi terlanjur jauh, tetapi bukan masalah baginya. Yang terpenting, Kuramochi harus cepat sebelum semua yang tak diinginkannya dapat terjadi.

Kuramochi mempercepat langkah, kemudian melihat seseorang yang dikejarnya menuju kamarnya. "Haruichi!" Si pemilik nama menoleh, tatapan matanya tak dapat lagi didefinisikan saat melihat sosok di belakangnya.

Kuramochi terengah sambil mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu, "A-aku … minta maaf soal tentang kejadian di tangga tadi. Sungguh, aku tak sengaja."

Alangkah buruknya Kuramochi, sedikit pun tidak membayangkan senyum yang ia peroleh dari Haruichi. "Tidak masalah, You-san." Senyumnya itu kian lebar, hangat, tetapi ada luka tersendiri saat Haruichi berkata, "Kau hanya merindukan Aniki, 'kan? Aku juga … merindukan dia. Sama sepertimu."

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, lalu sosok Kominato Haruichi menghilang dari pandangan Kuramochi yang terpaku tanpa sepatah kata pembelaan.

.

.

.

Haruichi merutuki dirinya, di mana dirinya ingin menangis di depan Kuramochi dan tak memiliki nyali untuk menatapnya barang sedikit pun. Ia tak pernah merasakan perih begitu mendalam. Tak sesakit saat ia gagal pergi ke Koshien bersama Ryousuke, tetapi tetap saja.

Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan siapa pun. Terlebih Kuramochi.

(Meski tahu rasanya sulit, ia telah berusaha.)

.

.

.

Semalaman Kuramochi memikirkannya. Memori sore tadi tak henti berputar di benaknya. Bagaimana bibir Haruichi saat bertemu dengan miliknya. Bagaimana detak jatung yang kian cepat berdegup. Bagaimana jemari keduanya menyatu selayaknya _puzzle_ yang saling melengkapi.

Akan tetapi, semua hancur. Satu nama yang tak terduga justru terucap dari bibirnya. Kesalahan paling fatal yang ia lakukan pada orang yang sangat ia cintai. Dan ia merasa bodoh ketika semua dibalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, luka serta sakit yang tersirat.

Sebrengsek inikah dirinya yang berani menyakiti sang kekasih ketika ia sudah berjanji tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti pemuda berambut merah muda itu?

Sudah lupakah ia bahwa Haruichi tak sekuat ketika ia berdiri di atas lapangan?

Jika begini, masih pantaskah ia bersanding dengan Haruichi setelah dengan kejam meluluhlantakkan hati sang kekasih?

Dan ia menangis dalam sunyi, berharap Haruichi masih memberinya kesempatan. Berharap ada maaf untuknya setelah perlakuan kejamnya pada Haruichi.

"Maafkan aku, Haruichi." Kalimat yang digumamkannya sebelum mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut hijau tersebut menyempatkan diri menengok ponsel guna memastikan waktu yang sudah ia lalui penuh perih pada hatinya.

Pukul 00.46, Kuramochi Youichi tahu jika hari ini akan menjadi momentum untuk menghapuskan kesalahpahaman yang tak sengaja terciptakan senja tadi.

.

.

.

Lari. Hanya itu yang dapat Haruichi lakukan di detik ini. Ia enggan menoleh ke belakang—wajahnya tak pantas dilihat oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Ego telah mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

Haruichi tidak ingin menjadi pemuda cengeng, hanya saja ada sakit begitu menyiksa di dadanya. Itu saja. Dan sialnya, air mata yang ditahannya sempat menetes. Ia buru-buru mengusapnya.

(Beruntung, teman sekamarnya belum kembali. Haruichi bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh temannya apabila melihat Haruichi hampir menangis.)

Kini Haruichi bersandar pada pintu. Menundukkan kepala seraya meredam emosi dalam dirinya. Kenapa; kata yang terus berulang di benaknya beserta kejadian yang tak pernah ia perkirakan.

Saat pertama kali bibirnya akhirnya mampu menyentuh bibir orang yang menjadi pilihan hatinya. Seseorang yang baginya seperti harapan sulit diraih. Senang menguasai hati, membawanya lupa diri. Hingga ia dipaksa sadar saat ciuman pertama mereka berakhir.

Mungkin pertama dan terakhir saat Kuramochi antara sengaja atau tidak terbawa suasana hingga menyebutkan nama yang menghancurkan hatinya—Ryou-san. Lirih, tetapi sangat jelas di telinganya.

Seketika segala janji yang pernah diucapkan Kuramochi menghilang dari hatinya. Lenyap sudah segala mimpi manis yang pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Haruichi.

Detik ini, ada satu kesimpulan yang Haruichi pegang. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak pantas bersanding di sisi seseorang bernama Kuramochi Youichi.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kuramochi bangun lebih awal. Tak ada rencana khusus. Hanya, tiap kali ia memejamkan mata, kejadian itu akan kembali berputar kian jelas. Berulang-ulang hingga rasanya Kuramochi ingin membenturkan kepalanya, beharap satu keping memori itu hilang.

(Namun nyatanya, luka terlanjur tergores. Air mata sudah jatuh berlinang, dan dua hati telah hancur dengan alasan yang berbeda.)

Maka perlahan, ia langkahkan kakinya. Udara pagi mungkin bisa meredam segala gundah hati. Ya, ia butuh ketenangan. (Serta bersiap untuk menemui orang yang telah ia lukai.)

Selangkah mendekati tempat pelatihan _indoor_ , Kuramochi merasa takdir tengah mempermainkan dirinya. Di sana berdiri seseorang yang tengah mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_. Kuramochi terlalu lama mengenalnya hingga ia yakin sosok itu adalah Haruichi. Ia menggigit bibirnya, dan perlahan berjalan mendekat. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat ia harus menghadapinya.

"Hei ..."

Lirih, memang, tapi sudah membuat Haruichi menoleh dan terkejut—tampak dari gerakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menegang, Kuramochi melihatnya. (Dan Kuramochi selalu memerhatikan dirinya.)

Lalu selanjutnya diliputi sunyi. Haruichi bergeming dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Kuramochi membisu meski hati ingin sekali menyentuhnya.

Kuramochi menarik napas, "Haruichi, soal kemarin. Aku ... minta ma—"

"Tidak perlu," kalimatnya dipotong sepihak. Kali ini Haruichi memandangnya. Ada sakit yang menjalar, luar biasa perih ketika wajah itu justru masih bisa tersenyum.

"Haruichi—"

"Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Aku mengerti. You-san dan aku sama-sama merindukan Aniki. Karena itu ..." Makin lama suaranya kian lirih. Kuramochi mengumpat dalam hati menyadari wajah itu kembali menampakan kesenduan begitu dalam.

"Haruichi, aku—" Kuramochi berjalan mendekat, hendak membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh, Haruichi justru menjauh. "Kumohon dengarkan aku, Haruichi," ia masih berusaha mendekat, berbanding terbalik dari Haruichi yang gencar melangkah kian jauh.

"Bukan aku yang kauinginkan. Maaf."

Lalu Kuramochi menyaksikan bagaimana paras itu masih berusaha tersenyum. Ironi terjadi. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Haruichi meneteskan air mata. Kuramochi memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh itu bergetar seiring detik yang berjalan. "Kumohon dengarkan aku, Haruichi," pintanya di tengah suasana sangat buruk.

Kuramochi tetap bertahan, memberanikan diri menatap mata Haruichi. Sakit, pasti. Melihat bagaimana dua mata keemasan menatapnya, berkilau, tetapi terlalu hampa baginya. Lalu bibir itu bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Seketika semestanya hancur saat bibir Haruchi berucap,

"Kita akhiri saja, Kuramochi-senpai."

.

.

.

Haruichi tak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana ketika paginya justru kembali membuka luka.

Kuramochi datang di saat tidak tepat sambil menundukan kepala. Sapaan sangat lirih didengarnya, tetapi cukup membuat dirinya kosong. Apalagi saat orang yang disayangnya—entah, rasanya sulit mengatakan Kuramochi sebagai kekasihnya di detik ini—kembali meminta maaf atas kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Haruichi sengaja memotong pembicaraannya. Ia tahu kalau tak sepantasnya Kuramochi meminta maaf. Seharusnya dialah yang mengucapkan hal tersebut karena ia telah dikendalikan emosi. Ia tetap tersenyum, sebagai kedok guna menutupi sakitnya.

Akan tetapi, tangan Kuramochi hampir menyentuhnya kembali. Ia menjauh, refleks karena pemuda itu tahu jika dirinya bukan yang diinginkan oleh Kuramochi.

"Bukan aku yang kauinginkan. Maaf."

(Haruichi berteriak dalam hati, merutuk dirinya mengapa sangat mudah mengatakan isi pikirannya.)

"Kumohon dengarkan aku, Haruichi."

Apa yang harus Haruichi dengar lagi? Sepenting itukah sampai-sampai Kuramochi tetap ingin mendekatinya. Dia sengaja menjauh, meski tahu luka kian melebar dan air mata enggan berhenti. Getaran pada tubuhnya semakin kuat. Haruichi ingin pergi detik ini juga.

"Kita akhiri saja, Kuramochi-senpai."

Haruichi rasa, ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal dalam hidupnya.

Ia bukan seseorang yang suka menarik ucapannya. Emosi terlanjur mengatur dirinya. Dan bodohnya, Haruichi bisa merasakan bagaimana hatinya hancur hanya dengan sekilas memandang wajah Kuramochi.

Impas. Kedua orang itu sama-sama merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

Tak ada niatan untuk balas dendam atas sakit serta sesak yang dirasakannya. Tapi semua sudah terjadi. Oleh karena itu, Haruichi berbalik dan memilih pergi. Namun, Kuramochi bertindak lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

Seberapa jauh jarak di antara mereka, Kuramochi tetap berhasil meraihnya. Kali ini, kedua lengannya berhasil menahannya. Memeluknya erat. Haruichi mencoba pergi darinya, tapi mantan wakil kaptennya itu tidak menyerah. Malah, ia menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya sambil berkata, "Izinkan aku menjadi seorang yang egois."

Bukannya senang karena akhirnya ia bisa merasakan sentuhan Kuramochi, malah perih kian menjadi pada dadanya.

"… Tolong lepaskan, Kuramochi-senpai. Tak enak jika ada orang melihat dua lelaki saling berpelukan." Pelukan itu melonggar, tetapi Haruichi tetap kesulitan untuk pergi.

"Tidak ada latihan rutin pagi ini," balas Kuramochi yang enggan lepas dari pundak Haruichi. "Jangan menghindariku. Tolong."

"Lepaskan." Haruichi tidak bermaksud kasar, tetapi harus pergi sekarang daripada dia terus-menerus menyakiti Kuramochi (dan hatinya yang kini terus meronta ingin melepaskan sakit yang dideritanya.) "Kuramochi-senpai."

Pemuda berambut hijau itu memindahkan wajah dari pundak kekasihnya. Ia juga melepaskan pelukannya, menuruti permintaan Haruichi. Mungkin saja dia bisa memaafkan.

"Aku tak pantas untukmu, Kuramochi-senpai. Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua kembali terpisah. Kali ini jarak terasa sangat jauh untuk Kuramochi pangkas. Punggung pemuda mungil itu kian mengabur, diiringi air mata yang perlahan menutupi pandangannya.

Detik ini, Kuramochi Youichi berpikir jika ia adalah seseorang dengan pikiran naif dan egois, baru saja melepaskan seseorang bernama Kominato Haruichi, pemuda yang telah ia hancurkan segala rasa dan kepercayaan kepadanya.

.

.

.

Jika seseorang bertanya, siapa orang paling bodoh di dunia ini, dengan cepat Kuramochi menjawab: dirinya. Ya, entitas paling tolol karena ia telah berani melepas seorang Kominato Haruichi yang baru beberapa bulan berhasil jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Hari ini adalah hari terburuknya, Kuramochi tahu. Selepas Haruichi pergi, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia rasakan—selain hampa. Ia tak banyak bicara. Pun bergerak. Teman-teman sekelasnya pasti bertanya-tanya, mengapa Kuramochi-kun hari ini tak banyak tingkah?

Ia tak peduli. Nama Haruichi masih belum mau hilang dari pikirannya—mungkin tak akan pernah mangkir dari sana. Kuramochi tahu itu. Ia tahu, sejak pertama kali berjumpa dengannya, cepat atau lambat ia akan jatuh hati pada si bungsu Kominato.

Sebab ada getar aneh tiap kali pemuda berambut merah muda itu tersenyum.

Ada perasaan hangat tiap kali tawa keluar dari mulut Haruichi.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat darahnya berdesir cepat tiap kali suara itu memanggil namanya.

Kuramochi tahu. Karena itu, ia katakan pada seorang Kominato Haruichi bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta padanya dan tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya.

(Ironis, ketika tak ada seorang pun yang berani melukai Haruichi, Kuramochi justru menjadi orang yang berhasil memporakporandakan batin Haruichi dengan cara paling kejam. Bodoh, 'kan?)

Wajah terluka Haruichi terus menghantuinya. Mengapa? Mengapa justru ia yang menggores luka itu? Haruichi bilang, Kuramochi adalah yang pertama.

Yang pertama membuatnya jatuh cinta, dan yang pertama pula menyayat hatinya tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Hari sudah malam dan Kuramochi yakin ia tak akan bisa memejamkan mata. Perlahan ia bangkit dari kasur di ruang asramanya dulu. (Beruntung, Eijun masih mau menerimanya dan tak ada murid lain yang menginvasi kamar terdahulunya.)

Langkahnya gontai tanpa tahu tujuannya dengan pasti, kemudian terhenti di depan mesin minuman. Udara malam yang berhembus sejuk sama sekali tidak meredakan gejolak di benaknya. Malah, pemikiran tentang Haruichi semakin gencar merasuki kepala dan hati. Ia mendecih, mengumpat, dan mesin minuman menjadi salah satu korban ego seorang Kuramochi Youichi.

 _"_ _Bukan aku yang kauinginkan."_

Kepalan tangannya kian erat. Emosinya tak dapat lagi dibendungnya. "Lantas siapa jika bukan dirimu, Haruichi?"

Haruichi yang telah dipilihnya. Haruichilah tambatan hatinya. Kuramochi sudah sangat yakin bahwa ia akan mampu meraih bahagia bersamanya.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ketika akhirnya seluruh harapnya dapat terkabul, dalam sekejap justru semuanya harus hancur?

Yang ia inginkah ada Haruichi, bukan yang lain. Haruskah ia membuktikannya?

Namun mengapa setelah ciuman itu usai, justru nama itu yang ia bisikkan? Mengapa bukan nama Haruichi? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Kuramochi menggigit bibirnya keras hingga sejumput merah keluar. Ia tak peduli. Perih di hatinya lebih menyesakkan. Kali ini kepalan tangannya menghantam dinding. Keras, berulang-ulang, dan mengabaikan denyut sakit pada tangannya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata perlahan ikut menetes. Kuramochi tak peduli. Ia berteriak. Berharap sedikit saja sakit di dadanya berkurang.

Kuramochi tertawa sumbang, memosisikan dirinya sebagai pecundang yang hanya dapat berteriak tanpa tindakan. Dia berusaha menahan isak tangis yang nyaris lolos dari bibirnya. Hantaman pada dinding semakin keras. Hati dan pikiran hampa. Hanya ada _kenapa_ , _maaf_ , dan _Haruichi_ yang bertahan dalam benaknya.

"Haruichi."

Namanya serta kata maaf terus saja ia lantunkan, selayaknya mantra yang dalam harapnya mampu mengubah segalanya.

Perih yang menjalar di hati kian gencar menggerus sementara tak ada satu pun yang bisa ia lakukan selain meluapkan seluruh emosinya. Ia ingin menemui Haruichi. Ia ingin merengkuh tubuh itu. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Tak ingin lagi melepasnya, sampai kapanpun.

Tapi kini tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Sebab di sana, Haruichi jauh lebih terluka. Mungkin tak akan pernah hilang bekasnya. Selamat, semua hal itu karena kesalahannya.

Nyatanya, Kuramochi tak mampu melindungi Haruichi dari satu luka yang menyakitkan setelah ia mengucap janji.

Nyatanya, Kuramochi sendirilah yang telah menyayat hatinya, sangat dalam hingga rasanya tak akan pernah termaafkan.

"Haruichi, kembalilah."

.

.

Seseorang tengah membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Begitu erat agar tak menimbulkan suara mencurigakan dan terdengar oleh sosok yang berada di dekatnya.

Ia terduduk, bersandar pada dinding setelah rasanya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Sakit di dadanya luar biasa. Tak pernah ada yang mengatakan jika mengashi seseorang akan menyebabkan kesakitan yang mendalam.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Seingat Haruichi, tidak ada yang lebih sakit daripada merasakan kekalahan di musim panas lalu. Namun sekarang, ia mampu menarik pemikirannya tersebut. Dirinya sengaja menjauhkan diri dari Kuramochi, niatnya untuk mengurangi rasa tersebut.

Akan tetapi, takdir memiliki kehendak lain.

Seperti biasa, ia bersama Toujou dan Kanemaru berlatih sampai dini hari. Namun, kali ini, dirinya meminta kedua kawannya itu untuk terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Kanemaru sempat bertanya dan menegurnya jika tak baik berlatih sampai larut malam, tapi dengan mudah dirinya meyakinkan salah satu wakil kapten baru tim Seidou itu.

Bicara tentang wakil kapten, hati Haruichi kembali teremas keras. Apa kabar dia, Kuramochi Youichi, setelah pagi tadi Haruichi berhasil menghancurkan seseorang yang dikasihinya?

Haruichi menggelengkan kepala. Mengapa sampai detik ini ia tak mampu melupakan Kuramochi? Padahal dia yang berhasil mencampakkan Kuramochi. Padahal dialah yang memutuskan hubungan yang baru berjalan singkat.

Cukup Haruichi seorang yang merasakan sakit pada dadanya. Jangan Kuramochi. Cukup ia yang menangis semalam. Jangan Kuramochi Youichi.

Kuramochi tak bersalah.

Haruichi berjalan meninggalkan gedung latihan saat larut malam. Ia melewati kantin, lalu melihat mesin minuman. Ia berpikir, mungkin dengan membelikan satu atau dua minuman untuk teman sekamarnya dapat melegakan perasaannya.

Hendaknya ia langsung membeli, namun ada siluet di dekat sana. Si bungsu Kominato memberanikan diri menengok. Mungkin tidak sopan, tetapi rasa penasaran sudah mengalahkannya.

Keputusannya sangat salah.

Ia melihat sosok Kuramochi Youichi memukuli dinding di sebelahnya. Berulang kali. Sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar sampai pada posisi dirinya berdiri. Berteriak layaknya orang frustasi. Mendengar namanya dipanggil diikuti permintaan maaf yang tak putus-putus.

Haruichi tetap memerhatikan meski dadanya sesak gencar menyambangi dadanya, sampai membuatnya seperti kehabisan napas.

Ia ingin menghentikan semua drama sekaligus sakit yang mereka rasakan. Ia ingin menghampirinya, membalas pelukannya. Tapi, kenapa kakinya juga tak bisa menghentikan Kuramochi?

Kenapa ia harus melihat seorang Kuramochi Youichi dalam keadaan terpuruk? Kenapa takdir terlalu kejam mereka?

Haruichi kian merasa bersalah ketika Kuramochi berteriak dan getaran pada dinding tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hentikan," ia menggumam lirih. Terus. Tapi suaranya tak akan pernah sampai di telinga Kuramochi.

"Cukup. Tolong hentikan, You-san." Apa yang diminta dan diucapkan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena keegoisannya, enggan jika Kuramochi harus melihatnya terlalu lemah. Pun tidak ingin melihat Kuramochi lemah di hadapannya.

"Haruichi, kembalilah."

Mata keemasan itu membulat lebar. Sebegitu pantas dirinya kah untuk kembali ke rengkuhan Kuramochi? Mengapa Kuramochi menginginkan dirinya? Bukankah ada seseorang yang lebih pantas bersama mantan wakil kaptennya itu?

Kenapa Kuramochi masih mengejar dirinya?

Ia terduduk. Merelakan pertahanannya jatuh, air mata yang sudah terbendung di sudut mata, mengalir seadanya. Dirinya memilih bersandar karena tak sanggup lagi harus mendengar rintihan dari jarak tak terlalu jauh tersebut.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Terlalu lama Haruichi berada di sana, berusaha menghapus air matanya. Keheningan sudah mengalahkan isak tangis yang asalnya dari dekatnya. Akan tetapi, dia masih belum bisa juga. Mungkin ia akan terus di sana dan—

"... Ha-Haruichi?"

Saking terhanyut akan pemikirannya, Haruichi sampai tak sadar jika sosok yang tengah ia tangisi sudah ada di sampingnya.

"... You-san?"

Kominato Haruichi kehabisan kata selain memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Kuramochi mengerti semua yang ia lakukan akan sia-sia. Sekeras apapun ia berteriak, Haruichi tak akan pernah mendengarnya. Tak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Karena itu, ia mengusap kasar air mata yang sempat jatuh. Namun ia tak akan berhenti. Ia pasti akan mendapatkan kembali Haruichi.

Egois memang. Tapi cinta adalah emosi yang kuat hingga mampu menutupi segala pemikiran rasional. Maka bukan salah Kuramochi ketika ia ingin hanya Haruichi yang berada di sisinya.

Dengan gontai ia meninggalkan tempat itu sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, meredakan nyeri pada sekujur lengan kanannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang tengah terduduk.

"... Ha-Haruichi?"

"... You-san?"

Keduanya tergeming. Dua pasang mata yang bertemu enggan berpaling. Namun tak juga ada yang membuka suara.

Hingga akhirnya Kuramochi melangkah maju, mendekati Haruichi perlahan seolah khawatir ia akan pergi lagi. Haruichi masih terdiam sampai sebelah tangan Kuramochi menangkup lembut wajahnya. Tubuhnya tersentak namun tak melawan. Lalu air mata yang sempat berhenti kembali jatuh. Satu, dua tetes berhasil diseka ibu jari milik Kuramochi.

"Haruichi," ia berbisik, mulai yakin pemuda di depannya tak akan menjauh, "maafkan aku, Haruichi."

Gelengan pelan adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang diterima Kuramochi. Haruichi masih enggan mengeluarkan suara. Khawatir suaranya akan bergetar. "Maaf."

"B-bukan," kini Haruichi bersuara. Kedua matanya menatap lekat Kuramochi. Tangan yang berada di pipinya ia jauhkan. "Ini salahku. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Bukan kau, You-san."

Kuramochi tahu jika kondisinya akan berujung seperti ini; Haruichi akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Haruichi, berharap ada balasan hangat terhadapnya. "... Tidak enak bila ada yang melihatmu dengan kondisi seperti sekarang," Kuramochi mengatakannya dengan tenang, "ikutlah bersamaku."

Helaan napas begitu berat ketika tangannya belum kunjung disambut. Sebuah ketidakberuntungan karena Kuramochi Youichi bukan orang yang berkepala dingin jika berhadapan dengan masalah. Oleh karenanya, ia menarik Haruichi untuk berdiri, kemudian menggandeng tangan Haruichi sambil berkata, "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak ingin pembicaraan ini menimbulkan masalah untuk tim," balas Kuramochi dengan langkah tergesa, kadang nyaris tersandung, "tidak jauh dari sini."

Sekiranya ada perasaan senang saat Haruichi tak lagi menolak ajakannya, tapi ia tetap berjaga apabila segala rencana dadakannya tidak berjalan lancar. Genggaman tangan dieratkan layaknya anak kecil memegangi balon, sampai mereka menghentikan langkah di luar sekitar lapangan latihan.

Kuramochi duduk di tangga, menarik pelan Haruichi untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tak ada batas di antara mereka, tetapi hal tersebut malah membuyarkan konsentrasi Kuramochi untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya itu.

"You-san, aku .…"

Tangan Haruichi belum dilepasnya, lantas didekatkannya ke dahi dan menenggelamkannya. Semakin erat dan ia merasa beruntung karena Haruichi tak melakukan perlawanan.

"… Maaf," Kuramochi berkata disertai embusan napas begitu berat. "Waktu itu semuanya salah paham. Percayalah."

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika genggamannya dibalas, pelan tapi melapangkan dada Kuramochi. "You-san berkata seperti itu karena merindukan Aniki, bukan?"

"Tidak—ah ... maksudku, waktu itu kita sedang membicarakan kelas tiga terdahulu dan …," balasan cepat Kuramochi semakin mendinginkan suasana malam, "sangat kebetulan kita sedang membicarakan Ryou-san. Jadi … semuanya kebetulan semata, Haruichi."

Sebrengsek apapun dirinya, melukai seseorang yang dikasihinya merupakan kesalahan terfatal. Oleh karena itu, saat Haruichi belum membalas penjelasannya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak orang terkasihnya. "Tapi ... kalau kau tetap menganggapnya seperti semula, aku hanya dapat memaksamu melupakan semua apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kita."

Ada getaran lemah pada pundak Haruichi. Kuramochi belum ingin melepas genggaman mereka—tak ada niat sedikit pun. Ia terlampau nyaman bersandar di sini. Aroma tubuh Haruichi dapat dihirupnya sepuas mungkin dan suara desah napas Haruichi sangat menenangkan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, You-san. Jangan meminta maaf."

Haruichi mendorong pelan Kuramochi dari tubuhnya. Bukan karena tak nyaman, melainkan pemuda berambut merah muda itu rasa dia sudah tak pantas mendapatkan afeksi dari Kuramochi. "Aku ... memang tak pantas bersamamu. Di lapangan, ataupun menjadi kekasihmu lagi. Jadi—"

Tiba-tiba Kuramochi memotong permintaan Haruichi dengan menyatukan dahi keduanya. Tangannya menangkup lembut wajah Haruichi. "Tidak, Haruichi."

"You-san, aku .…"

"Kembalilah."

Hening di antara keduanya membuat Kuramochi kian frustasi. Haruichi tak akan kembali. Haruichi tak akan memaafkannya. Semua sudah terjadi dan sampai kapan pun usahanya sia-sia.

Namun ia tersentak ketika merasakan dua tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya erat dari samping serta kepala yang bersandar di pundaknya. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Haruichi yang bergetar meski tak ada isak tangis yang terdengar.

"... You-san."

Dan Kuramochi tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia melepas pelukan Haruichi, lalu membawa wajahnya mendekat.

 _Maaf jika aku sudah menjadi seorang yang egois._

Perlahan, kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Awalnya hanya saling menempel, namun sesaat kemudian Kuramochi memagut bibir itu begitu lembut, seolah Haruichi adalah boneka porselen yang sangat rapuh.

 _Maafkan aku._

Sebelah tangannya mendorong tengkuk Haruichi lebih dekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan Haruichi meremat keras lengan Kuramochi. Ia mampu merasakan air mata milik Haruichi membasahi pipinya, serta ia menjaga dirinya supaya tak menumpahkan tangis di depan Kominato Haruichi.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Perlahan, pagutan itu terlepas. Lagi, ia menyatukan dahi keduanya. Ada senyum yang terlukis di paras masing-masing. Bibir Kuramochi hanya membuat sedikit jarak dengan milik Haruichi.

"Aku sampai lupa," tukas Kuramochi yang masih enggan melepaskan Haruichi dari tatapannya. Pemuda itu menyibak helaian merah muda yang menutupi kening Haruichi, lantas mendaratkan satu kecupan di sana. Sedikit lebih lama, dan berhasil membuat Haruichi merasakan hangat pada hatinya. Ia mengakhiri salah satu bentuk afeksi yang dapat dilakukannya seraya berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, Haruichi."

Sekali lagi Kuramochi memastikan jika Haruichi telah memaafkannya. Ia tak butuh kata lugas berupa permintaan maaf dan terima kasih dari Haruichi. Bagi Kuramochi, senyum dari adik kelasnya itu sangat cukup. Dia tidak bisa lebih bahagia dan lega daripada detik ini.

Kuramochi Youichi tak ingin kenangan buruk kemarin senja kembali terulang.

 _Maaf sudah menyakitimu dan terima kasih telah menerimaku lagi, Haruichi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _End._**

.

.

* * *

.

First collab by Anemoon Kaorumi and manusiamasosetengahsado called Shinraa. /slapped.

Alur berawal dari drabble bersambung melalui chat pribadi. Maaf kalau semisal ini jadi OOC parah atau banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Btw, ini berapa ribu ya, siapa yang paling banyak words ya haha tapi yang terpenting, Selamat Ulang Tahun, Haruichi! Semoga makin jadi our cinnamonroll dan gakdibandinginterussamaAniki ya! /run.

.

Mau protes soal a/n di atas karena manusiamasosetengahsado sebenarnya adalah si anemone penghuni laut (?) shinraa hanya korban #duk

Mungkin ini adalah power of baper OTP karena dalam beberapa malam, balas-balasan drabble ini malah tembus mungkinnggapakesayap Yhaa hubungan canon mereka penuh angsa sih, so … yhaa (?) Then again, happy birthday, my spring baby boy, Harucchi~ Percayalah _dia_ pasti bisa move on :"))

And thanks for you who read this work patiently #lemparbalon Maafkan untuk segala kekurangan fic ini.

 _raanemone_


End file.
